


花火海上

by Sumiko_Yayoi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiko_Yayoi/pseuds/Sumiko_Yayoi
Summary: 七夕贺文。艺人宗守。





	花火海上

总是有人能在花火大会上抓住他俩。

细细数来的第一次，在乐队成立三个月刚有余。大原空热衷团建的脑子不满足于窝在活动室，绞尽自己的汁液把四个同僚请出去逛祭典。他路上咬着苹果糖要去捞鱼，五个人轮番上阵用掉七个纸网，腿都蹲麻，最终战斗成果孤零零地在主唱手腕的袋子里吐泡泡。变化撒丫子跑，计划再多长四条腿也追不上。烟火开始时他们气喘吁吁抵达原空旷地带，铁架台上挤挤挨挨，好似食人族烧烤大会。

男子高中生们大叹，以七濑望为首，很不讲究地拍拍屁股在山丘上坐下了。在原守人的右手边，神乐坂宗司仰着脖子往天上看，他抬起手又放下，拍肩的时机选得不够凑巧，同校的姑娘不知从哪儿猫一样冒出来，红着脸喊神乐坂前辈。鼓手错过天上金属盐染色的花，得到一场电视剧里青春夏日必备的告白，在原守人转过头去看了一眼，被大原空勾着脖子拽回来，后者冲现充嚷嚷的声音被淹在了花瓣爆裂的声音中，和宗司的身影一起消失了。

现充十分钟后一个人回来，幸而没带回一位女朋友，却错过最灿烂的一刻。烟花铺展开占领夜空之时他站在山坡的另一面，面前的少女穿了浴衣，浅绿白的衣服，芭蕉叶的纹路，让他想起另一个人。他听不清晰那些句子，只好含糊地道着歉，于心不忍叹了口气，往回走。

单身DK五个人出门，其中一位被同校少女叫走，是少不了被七濑望同大原空围着吵上一通的。宗司胡乱敷衍着去找在原守人的身影，他早就换了座位，和宗像廉聊天，温和的声音们细小，被人群喧哗隔绝。烟火的尾声仍然在，噼啪地又是几朵落下去，落进了东京湾。神乐坂宗司盯着那个发丝柔软的后脑勺，没来由地从上头看出同僚并不高兴。

回程走与放学相差无几的道路，还剩他们仨时神乐坂宗司抱怨，没能看着最大的烟花啊，真是遗憾。他说这话，颇有与其被告白，还不如看会儿表演的意思，大原空又要闹了，在原守人垂着眼睛笑，镜片在街灯下泛着光，看不真切神色。

今晚烟花相当盛大，这确实有些遗憾。分叉路口的到来要早于柠檬汽水第一个泡爆裂，空气里泛起一层酸时，在原守人挥别的手已经落下了。竹马插着腰抱怨，你看看你个城池笨蛋，大家出门看烟火你中途去干啥，就连阿守都不开心。

“他只是遗憾啊。”神乐坂宗司插着裤袋撇了嘴，“守温柔得很，还替我惋惜，某些人，啧啧啧。”

可他自己也说不清，在原守人要只是遗憾，八月份的夜空哪来的青柠檬气味。  
  


于是有第二次，是出道后去冲绳拍短片，正巧撞上初夏的烟火。酒店定的离场地很近，他们五个啪嗒啪嗒踩着木屐就过去了。七濑望和大原空勾肩搭背地往射击摊位跑，人群熙攘冲散他们的那一刻，有力道勾住在原守人的衣袖，把他朝另一个方向带。像是河川细小的支流，他们往无人的地方去，从街巷绕到海边的岩石，见到浪潮拥向大地亲吻砂砾。

大片的沉默中，在原守人抬头望去，预热的花火已然升空响鸣。余光里，神乐坂宗司同他看着一个方向，嘴唇无声地翕动。手指穿插进自己发丝间的触感令人始料未及，指腹擦过发根，手掌厚而包容。

“还是找个地方坐吧。”

掌心在他发旋的地方停留片刻，然后离开了，乐队的鼓手嘟囔了一句，把手抱起来，七月海风灌进他衣袖飘摇。无人声的墨蓝色又一次团团拢起，裹住他俩，随着往台阶去，喧嚣逐渐与其交接。

神乐坂宗司没找到坐下的地方，在原守人倒是有了新发现，墙角有细碎的啜泣声。童花头的孩子看起来还没上小学，浴衣的结散掉一半，孤零零的张望。黑发的青年顿感大事不妙，他还没能找出什么法子避免计划泡汤，在原守人就在巷口蹲下了。那厢的好人大哥哥在问女孩子家住哪有没有父母联系方式，还接手了粉红色的腰带，神乐坂宗司要是抱着手站着事不关己，怎么也说不过去。他看一眼在原守人求助的眼神——暖黄路灯笼着青年，微笑着眼角嘴角都柔软，怎么也生不起气，只好凑过去发挥当年给神乐坂理世绑头绳的技术，好一通折腾。

终于，一报还一报，他也体会前一年在原守人的心情，偏偏小姑娘芳龄五岁，这也要吃飞醋实在有损形象。回程的时候神乐坂宗司有口难言，更甚是大原空以为他俩迷路，火上浇油对准竹马一顿嘲笑，顿时鼓手的黑气快要实体化。花火之神一点也不靠谱，他想，今晚过了，总不能老指望下一场。

在走廊里，是他扯住在原守人，还是在原守人在他面前停下，还真很难界定。聒噪的蝉鸣逐渐歇息下去，纸门相隔的房间传出七濑望脸上摁着枕头发出的挣扎闷声，一切都突然有一种令人心安的气味。

“八月份在东京还有一场烟花。”昏暗的灯光下脸庞的轮廓也不真切，反倒细碎的笑声清晰。神乐坂宗司什么脾气也没了，只是很无奈的呼一口气，背靠上走廊里的柱子，“我知道。”

“不过还等下个月，真是饶了我吧。”

在原守人还在笑，零散的，只有他们俩听得着，直挠他胸腔，像是头发擦过脸颊。神乐坂宗司伸手把今晚的罪魁祸首拽过来，离开房间内的光，影子汇入黑暗中，在静谧里叠起来，嘴唇擦过耳廓的声音，细碎的话语，汇入墨蓝色里搅和一通，浅紫轻飘飘的。

好吧好吧，迟来的，被搅乱的，最终还是成功了，仍是在今夜。一直等心率逐渐平稳，他们才走出影子里。在原守人打开拉门之前突然转过头问，所以啊，八月份的花火大会？

去，当然去。神乐坂宗司表情显得很是心平气和，声音却有咬牙切齿的味道。  
  


八月份的时候他们只有两个人。花火之神前两次误事，这回总算良心发现，事务所的综艺请走了乐队的另外三位成员，谢天谢地，神乐坂宗司很是满意。

这回和前两次不同啦。新晋的恋人们走过摊位一个又一个，分着吃完丸子样的点心，在路灯闪烁的小巷里，宽大的袖口盖着勾一回手，然后往观赏点走。盛大的表演噼啪地涌上高潮，漫天满海银花火树的时刻神乐坂宗司转过头去，他的男朋友朝他弯了弯嘴角，灰碧色的眼睛里映照万千流光。

总算是见着了，这好得很。他遂一同笑起来。空中的花朵金黄叠着浅绿，硝烟是金平糖咬开的味道。


End file.
